warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leafpool
Concerns Current * Family members need citations. * After Sunset: We Need To Talk, I've honestly seen nothing to convince me that this is definite canon instead of just a flight of fancy by one of the authors. Can anyone put together some sourcing on it? If it's keep-able it needs to be turned into a summary, rather than discussing the play itself. * On Leafpool's page, it says the play was written by Vicky. But on After Sunset: We Need To Talk's page, it says it was written by Kate. I am a seperate person from the one above hehe...I know this isn't quite the place to ask for a response or even post one, but can I put a possible but not 100% proved true family citation? Please reply on this for I am not an official member. I have made an edit(ment?) on Crowfeather's profile under Long Shadows just to let you know. Please reply (on this page =P) Or e-mail me at Softballsweetheart731@hotmail.com Older * There are spoilers in the "Spoiler Free" introduction * Extended family needs to be removed from the template. * Section needs to be added under history for her extended family Tree and Members sections take care of that. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) got a picture for ya I got an apprentice picture of you go and see widgets and please see my profile. TiNkErStAr Dead? Is Leafpool dead, because the arcticle seems to say that she kills herself...? --Warrior♥ 00:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Leafpool is not dead! Hollyleaf wanted Leafpool to suffer because the medicene cat had lost everything, so Hollyleaf let her excape into the forest. I feel sorry for Leafpool and Squirrelflight, who agrees with me? Hawkfire- dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle with bright green eyes I liked Leafpool! Nevermind. I read the book after I posted that.--Warrior♥ 15:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Any information posted on the article must be 100% true (or to our best knowledge, as in the Three's parents situation. We were incorrect, but so was the information in the books). -[[User:SparrowWing|'Sparrowwing']] talk 17:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I think Leafpool and Hollyleaf are still alive. Hollyleaf is probably going to go crazy and try to kill Squirrelflight and the three. Dawnfire- Bright ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes I also think that Hollyleaf is alive,trapped down in the tunnels.Also,I think Leafpool is still alive like Dawnfire. Firepelt-handsom muscular ginger tom with emrald eyes I think hollyleafs alives,and Leafpool is alive.somewhere. Blackheart-cold,blood craving large muscular broad-shouldered black tom with a badly shreaded ear,many scars,red eyes. Warrior? During the gathering after Hollyleaf reveales that Leafpool is her mother, Leafpool called her duty of a Medicine Cat off, does that mean shes a warrior now?--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 23:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Leafpool is an elder.--Dragonfrost 18:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Vicky confirmed she was an elder. -Cherryfur An elder? I find that hard to believe. Can you give a link to a site where Vicky said this? --Skyfeather '95 01:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Leafheart Yeah how could she be an elder.Maybe she was trying to get Hollyleaf to let her live?Plus shes to young! You're never to young to be an elder. A cat can get rid of their warrior status if they wish. She just wouldn't be allowed if she had an apprentice, but since she is no longer a medicine cat, that is not the case. The person above is right. Longtail became an elder at a young age, even though it would have been possible for him to learn how to hunt and fight blind. Shadepelt and Webfoot also became elders at a young age (Shadepelt was only a warrior for a few moons). So it is easily possible that she became an elder. It seems the only available course for her, as she never learnt warrior skills, cannot be a queen, and of course will never be a medicine cat again. It's either that or she leaves the Clans, which Vicky said she wouldn't. Fidelis359 After Sunset Hey, I just added it onto there seeing we needed to expand that section. I'm so sorry it's lengthy; I got carried away... Anyone can feel free to shorten it, though. It does seem rather odd that a mere four-page play is shorter than most of the three hundred-page books. -[[User:Sparrowstep|Sparrowstep 21:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Leafheart-Tabby brown she-cat with black spots and hazle eyes Yeah it is pretty long.I just skipped itbut its long. Color I didn't think she had a white chest, just white paws. In her picture, she only has white paws. Shouldn't we change her picture?--Nightfall101 05:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) That's an issue you'd have to take up with Warriors Wiki:Charart. You could find out who made the image and ask them to tweak it, if you really want. ♫ insaneular ♫''Down at Fraggle Rock!'' 19:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC)